Abracadabra: One Way Or Another
by Lynne Chan
Summary: This is a fanfic about the villans from the Ojamajo Doremi #, the Flat4. Find out what happened to them before they fought against the Ojamajo and what will happen to them now that they have decided to change their ways. **Chapter 4 Now UP!** R/R!
1. Prologue - How it began

Prologue - How it all began  
  
  
This is to introduce the story I have thought up, using characters from the anime Ojamajo Doremi. The characters I am writing about are Fujio, Akatsuki, Leon and Toru: the Flat4. They were the villains in the season of Ojamajo Doremi #. They are my favourite characters so I decided to write about them in a story. I have barely seen any Ojamajo Doremi fanfics around so I thought it would be kind of cool. I made the story line of this story so please do not take it. I created everything in this fanfic except for the Flat4 themselves, Oyajide, or any other copyrighted characters from the anime. I only take credit in writing this fanfic and coming up with the plot to get them involved. Please enjoy!  
  
  
Every person has a beginning to be born into this existence and in the centuries back since man became, everyone has an end. People believe the end to a person is when they leave physically from our existence and enter into the world we know nothing about. Many people have different beliefs of our "next life" after we have achieved all we were sent here to do and die off. What if there could be an ending of a story to your life that is like leaving from one world to the next? You know; like changing from the person you are into another; entering into a completely new story for you. It can't be possible people say, believing that the person you are now you will never change. Well that can be proven wrong to that "theory" by a group of 4 boys. They prove you can leave the old "you" behind and grow into a new "you"; they show a cheetah can change its spots; they are the Flat4.  
  
Flat4; a group consisting of 4 young wizards by the names of Akatsuki, Toru, Leon and Fujio; were created into this world for one purpose: chaos. Or so they were told. The 4 young boys came into the existence of wizards and witches when chaos was broken out between the worlds of magic users. Just a few years ago, the witches and wizards were in a great war together over an issue that had been in their lives since the creation of time. Wizards and witches were always looked upon on status since it all started: wizards were better than witches. They were known to be more powerful and therefore were worshipped to be superior. As for the witches, they were mostly known to just be a tool to keep the future of magic and wizards going.  
  
Witches were never allowed to use any magic without permission from a wizard within in the family (husband, father, brother, etc.) as wizards were allowed to practice freely. Between the wizard and witch families, it was a disgrace to have a female as your first-born. Families strived to have a boy first-born so it would bring no disgrace to the family name. If they ended up with a female as their first born, they would continue keep having more children until a boy was born.  
  
These rules and customs were kept by a group known as the "covenient" (government) that all consisted of a group of powerful wizards around the range of 20-40. This convenient was made up of the most powerful wizards in the magic world and therefore held the dirty secrets of their society away from the human world. These laws and ways were ordered and followed in silence, until around the 1800s when a fellow witch hated the ways and thought all should be equal. This fellow witch was named Aphrodiate.   
  
Aphrodiate began to learn dark magic at a young age and was never caught to be doing magic without a wizard's permission. As the years passed, she began to become more powerful but a downside happened one night when she created the spell called "the serpent of hatred". She performed this spell onto herself which was suppose to give her long lasting life and lots of power. This did happen, but she didn't know the consequence of this spell: this power came from the Satan himself and that she was giving her body to him. The spell took over her body in one night and she was the first to be known as "evil" in their peaceful world. Instead of her just wanting to bring down the government and get witch rights she wanted all to follow her. Aphrodiate wanted everyone good to be brought down and wanted a world of chaos and hatred where she was worshipped. Aphrodiate began to preach to other witches about the witches deserving the same rights as wizards and that it was long enough they were treated as slaves. Aphrodiate was so successful that she converted a quarter of the witch population into following her becoming her army. Aphrodiate took it up a step and casted the spell among the witches that was taking over her very slowly so that they would remain loyal to her.   
  
The first day in the year of 1900, Aphrodiate declared war on the wizards and chaos broke out within days. As the months went by, one by one each wizard on the convenient was murdered.   
  
Witches slowly began to fall into the spell as the time went by, forcing wizard witch families apart from the issue. Any witch who refused to help out Aphrodiate in the war was killed and her daughters along with her. Slaughter, homeless children, dead bodies, buildings destroyed; this was all that could be seen as the years went by. Aphrodiate succeeded with her army by 1960, managing to kill off the convenient at last. Woman would now be in power and equal, it was finally over….or so they thought.  
  
The evil that had been taking over Aphrodiate in the years had completely slaved her mind by this time and decided to change the rules in the game. Aphrodiate began to curse every witch's womb she could find to not be able to bear children. She turned wizards, witches and all magical creatures into her slaves to do her work. She killed all the children she could find and stole their magic source within them so she could stay in youth and power. She did all the unbelievable and all were mostly powerless except for one alliance known as the "Eternity".  
  
"Eternity", a group consisting of 1 member from every magical species in the planet that all agreed to work together and bring down Aphrodiate. No one knew of this group since they trained together in privacy and never breathed a word to another about it. They never showed their faces until 1989, the same year the Flat4 boys were born. It had been rumored that in the same hour of Aphrodiate being killed there would be someone else born to take after her steps. Many didn't believe it however since she cursed all wombs from what everyone knew of…except for 4.  
  
Harmony (Toru's mother) didn't have her womb cursed since she was sick and was dying from a rare curse that was placed on her when she was a little girl. A human couple who had family who was related to her grandma was taking care of her. They had lied to every person they talked to that Harmony had already died from the curse and have been taking care of her since they found out she was pregnant. Toru's father, Chasez, was a professor at a wizards training school and was killed on a train accident when he was trying to get back to Harmony when he heard of the news about her being pregnant.   
  
Darby (Leon's mother) was a singer who performed at the bars until war broke loose on to the worlds. She than went into hiding with her family, with another fellow family who her dad worked with. Montell (Leon's dad) was that family's son and they fell in love together a few years later. Montell got her pregnant after they had several times been having sex thinking her womb was cursed. Their parents ended up dying a few months into Darby's pregnancy due to eating some fruit from a basket they bought from a witch on the streets which was cursed. Montell and Darby remained alone in hiding, as they waited for Leon to be born.  
  
Selena (Akatsuki's mother) was a follower of Aphrodiate until she meet his father, Dawn. Aphrodiate used Selena and decided to steal her powers since she wanted to become more powerful. As she left her dying on the side of a road, Dawn noticed her from his guarding post and stopped by to check on her. Seeing that she was dying, he healed her enough to keep her alive for years to come. Even though Selena was now a human, Dawn remained with her. He felt it was his duty to protect her and Selena felt she could go to his needs and was the one for her. Since she had no magic her womb wasn't cursed any more and therefore she got pregnant with Akatsuki. Unfortunately a day after she told Dawn of the news, his body was found on their doorsteps dead. It was drained of his magic and soul. Selena remained in hiding in the house, surviving on the food supply inside.   
  
Eeveee (Fujio's mom) was a nurse and was attending to the wounded in the war. Eeveee fell in love with one of the patients she tended his wounds for from the war, Fujio's dad Domonic. When Domonic was released from the hospital, he asked for Eeveee's hand in marriage. She said yes and they were married in a tiny church outside of a city. The night of the honeymoon, they had sex and didn't worry of having a child since her womb was cursed; or so Domonic thought. Eeveee never told him she used charms and spells on her womb the night before since she was wishing for a child. 3 months later, Domonic set out for the war again since they needed more wizards to fight Aphrodiate's army. About a month later, she discovered she was pregnant and went into hiding with some friends. Domonic never came back and a notice came around her 8th month of pregnancy saying he was killed in a duel.   
  
On October 31st at exactly the same hour of the "Eternity's" attack on Aphrodiate herself, Darby, Harmony, Selena and Eeveee all gave birth to a boy. Akatsuki was the first to be born; following him was Toru, than Leon and Fujio was than the last one born. During the birth of Leon, Toru and Fujio their mothers died from passing on their power source onto their young little boys so they could live the world without any worries. Akatsuki's mother however lived through the birth of having Akatsuki and he was blessed with the power source of his father. About a week later though, Selena was killed when a neighbor turned in where she was hiding to the authorities. Leon's dad Montell, followed the same fate as Akatsuki's mother for he went out to get Leon some food and was cursed to death from one of Aphrodiate's remaining followers.   
  
The fate of Aphrodiate ended up in great victory for the "Eternity" as they had succeeded in destroying her, since the power she had inside vanished when Akatsuki, Toru, Leon and Fujio were born at the same time leaving her powerless. The "Eternity" than realized this and struck with all their power, killing her off and breaking the spell on all witches. The "Eternity" was now the government for the world making up of each magical creature and giving the same rights to everyone since they knew without one another they would have never destroyed Aphrodiate.  
  
As the fate for the Toru, Leon, Akatsuki and Fujio; they were adopted by a man named Oyajide. Oyajide was requested to adopt them by the man he was working for and was told to raise them into believing that they were created to be doing work for his boss and only him. The boys believed all Oyajide told them and began to follow in the steps of every evil wizard and witch who remained faithful to Aphrodiate. As the boys got older, Oyajide left them to his boss who they only could call "master" as he went traveling around for some black market items. The boys trained long and hard so they could be as powerful wizards as they wished to be. As they reached the age of 10, "master" decided it was time for them to strike. They went from planet to planet finding the new kind of witch that had been born recently, ojamajos. They destroyed ojamajo by ojamajo, growing more powerful, wicked and loosing all emotions left in them. None of them ever asked questions to their master, and Akatsuki was awarded leader of the group. As the boys fought more together and trained over the years, they had also become very close. They knew one another as if they were brothers and always kept together. Everything was like this from one planet to another, until they hit one planet: Earth.  
  
Earth: that was where the ojamajos by the names of Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko was known to all evil magic. Oyajide was currently trying to destroy them, but kept failing. Akatsuki was the first to be sent to help Oyajide out since he was the only one who would meet with Oyajide on meetings. After a few encounters with the ojamajos, which ended in defeat, Leon, Fujio and Toru came along to help Akatsuki destroy them. One thing happened that no other ojamajo did though however, try to talk to them. Doremi was the first to put up her courage to talk to Akatsuki, which ended up in her falling in love with him. Akatsuki saw this as an advantage and tried to use it against Doremi to steal Hana-chan away, but failed with Doremi's friends keeping on alert for her.   
  
Days as days followed, Akatsuki began to open up to Doremi like he had done to no other ojamajo. She made him realize that they had rights themselves and that good was better than bad. Akatsuki was being taught things he never really realized until now and decided after having a disagreement with Oyajide they would join the ojamajos. Leon, Fujio and Toru had followed Akatsuki, as they joined the ojamajos in destroying Oyajide. They succeeded and knew that it would be best if they left now before their master looked for them and tried to punish them. The ojamajos and Flat4 said their good byes and promised to keep in touch since they developed friendships that would never be forgotten.   
  
The Flat4 left and returned back to their world, where they were adopted by new families and started their lives all over. They would always remember that because of the Ojamajos that they are the wizards they are today and would never forget their kindness. This is where our story now takes place today, is when the Flat4 have their child hoods to catch up on and hang out with real wizards their age. Only do they realize that soon there will be a evil like no other threatening against their world that started it all with Aphrodiate….. 


	2. Chapter 1 - What happens now?

Chapter One - What happens now?  
  
This story was created and based around 4 boys named Akatsuki, Toru, Leon and Fujio. They are in a group together called the Flat4 and were villains from Ojamajo Doremi #. Before you read this chapter please be sure to read the "Prologue" so you get what has happened to them since this takes place after all that was mentioned. The Flat4 are copyrighted to Toei Animation and ABC. I only own the plot of this story and creating it for them! I own what I make up and the creators of some of the characters in this story own that! Please enjoy!  
  
"Today another human has been stuck in mid-air by some trouble-some wizard teens again. Instead of the human just being naked, he has apparently got his….wand trimmed shorter than it should have been." A voice boomed over a television set, as a picture showed a husky boy covering his "wand" spot with both hands in broad daylight hovering over the ground.  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Leon laughed, throwing his hands in the air and pointing at the screen, holding onto his stomach. "What a complete baboon! I wish I were the one who did that! Although… I do wonder what they mean by short-"  
  
"Here is the result of the wand also known as the dick that these teens did to this poor terrified man." A voice cut in on the television, as an image flashed on the screen that was slowly getting blown up to be bigger.   
  
"Oh my virgin eyes!" Leon yelled, pointing his finger at the television as a spark flew from it and the channel flicked over just in time when the picture was partially clear. "I swear I'm going to get raped by a rabbit soon, the way things are heading." Leon grumbled, still pointing his finger at the screen as each channel flickered over within every 2 seconds.  
  
"Leon!" A voice echoed through the house, as his current mother Samie came hustling into the living room. "Do you remember the rules? NO MAGIC AFTER DINNER! You remembered what happened…"  
  
"Hey! That hamster bite me! It's not my fault it exploded-"   
  
"Muffins…" A voice squeaked from behind Samie as a small little girl appeared into view with big watery eyes staring at Leon.  
  
"Oh please! You have that damn Tinkle thing-"   
  
"Twinkle! His name is Mr. Twinkle Lots!" The little girl screamed, hugging a cat tightly to her chest.  
  
"Oh Lulu.." Samie said, patting Lulu on the head with sympathy and than glared back at Leon. "Leon the way you are going, you'll be living with another family in a week!"  
  
"Well go ahead, I don't want to see me stopping you. I'd rather be half female half male than see your face for one more month!"  
  
"Watch your mouth! I give you clothes, put a roof over your head, feed you and yet you still refuse to obey!" Samie screamed, towering over Leon with Lulu by her side.  
  
"Kiss Mr. Twinkle Lots sorry!" Lulu ordered, holding out the cat that was bigger than Leon's head: literally.  
  
"Hey the only thing I'm kissing is my sorry ass goodbye!" Leon muttered with a slight grin on his lips. Samie's eyes flickered and opened her mouth to protest when Leon's pocket ringed. Leon than said in a sarcastic voice, "Sorry we can't continue on this conversation but I've going someone call-"  
  
"Just answer it!" Sammie snapped, as she turned on her heel and stomped away with Lulu by her side, asking her to give Mr. Twinkle Lots a kiss. Leon snickered, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch that only had the hour arms on it but no numbers. He turned the small arm to the left, as he turned the big arm right. "Speaker." Leon ordered, as he threw the watch onto the ground. A bubble than appeared and than popped, as Fujio appeared.   
  
"Hey squirt! Nice save back there, I would have ended up worse than that boy with no-" Leon than stopped as he saw the blank look on Fujio's face. "Never mind..." Leon trailed off with a bright red face, as Fujio's face lit up with a smile. He than bowed slightly with a sleepish grin, "Hello Leon, I see you are getting along better with Sammie now than a few days ago."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. I decided to cut her some slack by not turning that ugly cat into a balloon again." Leon said folding his arms with a snicker, as Fujio smiled weakly.  
  
"Well at least you have some interaction with your..current family." Fujio said quietly, with slight anger on his face. Fujio was currently staying with a family who was very open with nature and never really paid attention to the world outside in front them. Instead, they believed in worshipping nature and religion more than attending to fun and live outside. They were always found mediating and very at peace with life. They were pretty much considered hippies to everyone, except they didn't do drugs from what Fujio knew of any ways.   
  
"Oh come on, they can't be THAT bad..." Leon said, ruffling Fujio's hair.   
  
"Actually...it's horrible! All they do all day is...is...is...is...meditate! You think they'd know what talking, moving and…magic is!" Fujio said shaking with anger all over as he clutched his fist tightly.   
  
"Well..uh..." Leon was just lost for words he didn't know what to say. 'Gee, I've never seen Fujio like this. I'd think he was the one who'd enjoy it the most. I just can't imagine how Akatsuki and Toru are putting up.' Leon thought with a dark look across his face. Fujio than stopped shaking when he saw the dark look on Leon's face.  
  
"Of COURSE, it's better than when we were fighting against the Ojamajos for master." Fujio said quickly, his face turning a shade of white. Leon than turned his back on Fujio as he slumped into the armchair he was sitting in before Samie crashed in with Lulu. He than pointed his finger at the television as a spark flew and the television roared to life showing a basketball game live. Fujio sighed as he followed and sat down on the armchair next to Leons.  
  
"You don't have to forget her Leon.." Fujio said softly with a slight smile, as a cloud appeared in front of Leon transforming into Aikos head. Leon clumsily waved his hand at the cloud of Aikos head as it broke apart and vanished into thin air, as he kept a deep gaze on the screen. Fujio than fiddled with his hands, cleared his throat and continued, "But you can't dwell on the past either. We have to move on without evil, master, and the Ojamajos-"   
  
"I wonder if they ever think of us." Leon whispered cutting off Fujio, keeping his gaze on the television screen. Fujio's face than broke into a smile, as his eyes glittered.  
  
"All the time I bet! After all, they are apart of us." Fujio than laughed, as Leon broke his gaze from the basketball game and directed it to Fujio in puzzlement.  
  
"What? What is so funny? Aww, did I just miss Lulu trying to bath Tinkle?" Leon said, jumping up from his sit and running over to the window in Fujio's view that showed the back yard.  
  
"No, no, no..it's just nice to know that you too are upset and feel. I'd always thought at times you never really felt..." Fujio trailed off slowly, as Leon's face lit up looking in the direction to Fujio once again. "Of course I do! Why I'd be a money's uncle if I didn't feel! Besides, I have to keep up my manly posture!" Leon smirked, as he rolled up his sleeve, lifted up his arm and flexed his muscles. Fujio than sighed shaking his head, "No wonder all the ladies walk off when you drop in."  
  
"HEY!" Leon shouted, about to leap at Fujio when he pointed at the television screen.   
  
"Vince Carter just scored a 3 pointer!"   
  
"Oh my god, I missed that?" Leon yelped, as he dashed over to the television set and dived onto the floor in front of it with Fujio joining him.  
  
"Lying boy....first he says it's just a phone call and now a friend is over. Will I ever be able to keep him under control?" Samie muttered, peering from the kitchen drying a cup with a dishrag to where Leon and Fujio were watching the game together. A slow smile than appeared on her lips, before she broke the stare and turned her back finishing drying the dishes.  
  
  
"I told you the Raptors would win and they did!" Leon said, punching his fist in the air as Fujio pulled out a watch from his purple cloak pocket.   
  
"You just got lucky Leon! Next time the Wizards will win and you'll be sorry you ever judged them!" Fujio said with a slight smile, as he twisted the small arm to the left on the watch as he twisted the big arm to the right. "Home!" Fujio ordered, as he threw down the watch in front of his feet, as he stepped on to the watch and a bubble formed around him.  
  
"Hey kid! Be sure to give me another call all right? This place gets pretty boring." Leon said stepping forward as he put his hands on the bubble and peered in. Fujio just smiled and gave him thumbs up, as Leon backed away from the bubble and it glowed disappearing within seconds. "Hope they treat you well..." Leon whispered, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the armchair when a loud noise from the television caught his eye. It began to flicker on and off, as the antennas began to spark with electric sparks.  
  
"S-S-S-Samie.." Leon stammered, as he froze there on the spot starring at it in horror, as his worst fear was coming true. 'How did he find out..No he couldn't have found out where we were! I only put up living with this family so he would never find us for what we did to one of his servants...for joining the Ojamajos.' Leon thought, as he began to panic. He glanced around nervously, forgetting where he was and wishing he had kept a weapon of some sort with him. Leon sank to his knees slowly, closing his eyes and holding his head as he shook it furiously trying to get the image of his master out of his head.   
  
A whistling sound than came from the television as it began to rock back and fourth on it's hind legs, as some was coming from the television set.  
  
"Leon! I swear if you destroyed another piece of..." Sammie began, as her voice was heard from upstairs as a noise was coming from the stairs.   
  
'It isn't me...it isn't me!' Leon's mind screamed, but his mouth wouldn't just work. He was frozen on the spot and there was nothing he could do! Oh how he wished he listened to Akatsuki and Fujio more about not using his power or else he'd track them down. 'It's all my fault my friends will pay...all my fault.' Leon thought, as he felt his eyes burn and water.   
  
"Leon! Leon!" Samie yelled, as she reached the living room and found Leon floating over the ground with his face in his hands and was shaking his head as a green light was surrounding around him shooting out from the television set.   
  
"No!" Leon yelled out of no where, as he mouth suddenly began to work and than he felt his body burn all over. 'It's happening...its happening...' That was all that ran across Leon's mind, as he felt completely powerless.   
  
The television set than jumped up and down wildly as it sprung around, making Leon do the same thing after it. A few seconds later it than stopped in mid-air and than a yellow beam flashed at Leon, as Leon than screamed in pain and suddenly evaporated in mid-air, as ashes fell slowly to the ground onto the carpet. The ashes than hissed and smoke was seen from them, as Samie ran over to them and scooped them in her hand with tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Leon, okay I'm sorry for yelling at you! Just stop the joke! I promise not to ground, in fact I'll even give you desert tonight! Just please...come back using that magic to yourself, we all love you!" Samie whispered, starring down at the ashes in her hand, but nothing happened.  
  
The room suddenly became silent except from the sobs filling the air from Samie, as the television was now calmly standing on the carpet and showed a blank screen just the way it had looked before it began to react when Leon was standing there. Everything was exactly the same except instead of Leon stood there where a bunch of ashes that were clutched in Samie's trembling hands. 


	3. Chapter 2 - Do 2 Wrongs Really Make a Ri...

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews Jess and Ginny! I really appercite it! :D I *finally* was able to write this chapter since I've had so much homework this week I haven't been able to get to it till now. ^_^; If you'd like to contact or talk to me in any way, feel free to contact me like a few people have already ;) I'd like to say hello to STC, Jess, Tiger (hehe) and all the other ojamajo fans out there who read this! Long live Ojamajo! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
Side Note: Please read the Prologue and Chapter 1 before you proceeding on reading this chapter or else you will not get what is going on. It would help you understand who the Flat4 are and what it is based on. Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 2: Do 2 Wrongs Really Not Make a Right?  
  
"Beep....Beep....Beep.....Beep....Beep..." A loud sound rang through the dark room, as a hand lazyily slammed down onto the alarm clock filling the quiet room in the morning.   
"Akatsuki!!! Get up!!!" A voice screamed two seconds later, as a loud groan responded to the screaming voice. "I mean it Akatsuki! You get up right now or else you won't know what happened to that behind of yours!" The voice boomed, as Akatsuki slowly stood up from his bed.   
*Great, every day has to start out like this, doesn't it?* Akatsuki thought groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. He than pulled the bedding off of him, as he turned and slide off the bed shivering slightly as his bare feet meet with the wood floor. *If only I could sleep in one day...* Akatsuki thought crankly, as he took off his pj bottoms and shirt, replacing it with his daily outfit that his foster father gave him: a white t-shirt and jeans.   
"AKATSUKI!" The voice screamed again, as he heard distant noises from the kitchen and than a bottle dropping in the kitchen. He than heard some screams and than a silent crying, as there was sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.   
"I'm coming!" Akatsuki yelled back, as he quickly slipped on his socks and shoes with trembling hands and smoothed his hair down with his hands as he stood up straight as his door flung open with a loud "SNAP".   
"Took you long enough to respond. I mean it, no monkey business this time solider!" A cold voice said, as the lights flickered on and it showed a well-built man wearing a liutent outfit that had his 5 medals sparkling that he wore with pride. Under that outfit, Akatsuki knew this man all to well and had only been staying with him for about 3 months. That man was named Loius Pete, who treated Akatsuki and his wife as if they were his soliders in combat training. He was balding his light blonde hair, had cold brown eyes that could cut through cement and wasn't the kindest person you would meet. In fact, he was down right cruel. He always carried a whip with him in his hand and banned Akatsuki from his favourite thing in the world; magic. He believed men were used as instrucments in the army to save the country, not to go and use magic to do the job. He believed any gun would be better as a weapon than some magic spell.   
"Sir, may I head down to the breakfast table?" Akatsuki asked, who was standing up straight and holding his arms to his side as he kept his gaze straight ahead.  
"I can't do that young cadiate with you missing the main key." Louis said coldly, glaring down at Akatsuki.  
Akatsuki shifted uncomfortably for a second but than stomped his feet together, raised his hand on his forehead as a salute and than stood up straight yelling, "Sir may I go down to the breakfast table, Sir?"  
Louis than stuided his whip for a second and than gazed down at Akatsuki as a slight sneer appeared on his face, "As you wish solider. I will only go easy on you this time though. Now march!" Akatsuki responded with the marching of his feet as he followed Louis out of his room and into the hallway, down the stairs and turned a corner into the kitchen.  
"Good morning." A tiny, weak, white woman with brunette hair and two bright blue eyes said weakly with a strong smile on her lips who was holding ice up to her big lip and had a hand imprint on her cheek.   
"Emily, what happened?" Akatsuki cried, breaking out of the marching trance with his feet as he ran to her side who was slumping in one of the wooden chairs at the table.  
"Oh nothing sweetie.." Emily said lovingly, as she ran a hand through his purple hair and than ruffled it slightly.  
"She just tripped and fell again. Clutzy woman." Louis said coldly, as he pulled out a chair and sat on it, putting his whip down lovingly on his knees as he took the paper lying on the table and opened it up begining to read one of the sport sections.  
Akatsuki starred coldly and knew that once again, Emily was lying for this man, Louis. She didn't trip and fall, in fact she was beyond clutzy. The way she moved around and helped him, it was like she was floating. She was very graceful, kind, loving and knew this was just what a mother was suppose to be. No, Emily wouldn't do such a thing, it was Louis's fault, again. Just like the other times this month, when he heard silent sobs in the kitchen, noises of things dropping and Louis coming out in a bad fit. Akatsuki knew all to well what was going on and couldn't stand just sitting back and watching it happen...he hit Emily. Louis always took things out on her and Akatsuki wish he would take it on him. Every time he saw Emily with more bumps and scramps, he wondered if she would break into a thousand pieces if she was hit one more time. Akatsuki wish he could do something but him aganist Louis was the craziest idea ever, he knew he would lose. Sure he had his magic, but with Louises anti-magic sheild around the house it made him useless. Oh, how he would give just to use a little magic on Louis to leave Emily alone, since she deserved none of this abuse.  
"Akatsuki honey, please sit down before your oatmeal gets cold." Emily said weakly, as Akatsuki nodded and slowly took the chair next to Emily as he starred down at his oatmeal in deep thought.  
"She meant also to eat it, not stare at it!" Louis snapped, glancing up from his newspaper as his eyes flickered with hunger.   
"Yes sir.." Akatsuki replied coldly, as he picked up the spoon and began to sip at his warm oatmeal, wishing he could turn Louis into a frog right than and there.  
"Man, you can never find a good child around here! I swear Emily this is the last kid we are adopting for a while! When you said he was a good boy, I thought you meant it! I expected better in you." Louis snarled, as he put his hungry eyes back onto Emily. Emily fidgeted with her skirt but made no responce.   
*Keep calm...Keep calm..* Akatsuki ordered himself, as he gripped his spoon tightly in his fist. He was the kind of boy who hated seeing a woman get treated with disrespect and this was making him feel sick to his stomach.  
"If it was me who went out, I would have come back with a better lad who would help out more and not ly around miserably. He's like a sick dog who isn't loved! I for sure don't love him and I know you don't Emily. What is the point of keeping him?" Louis snarled, getting angry that Emily was ignoring him.  
"Louis that is not true..I love him and I know you do deep down." Emily responded, with slight steadiness in her voice.  
"Oh come on Emily! We don't need to lie to the boy's face anymore, he's a man he can take it! I think he's old enough to handle the truth!" Louis snickered, as he glanced over to Akatsuki with cold eyes.  
"Louis that is quite enough! I am tired of you putting him down! Akatsuki is a wonderful man and your just upset that he can handle the truth more than you can! After all, I bet your just jealous that I've managed to keep him under more controll than you can!" Emily said angryly, as she stood up from her table and slammed her hands onto the table with anger. Akatsuki was stunned, he never saw her stand up to that big beast. Louis was quite surprised too, since he was silent for a minute but than continued.  
"Stop acting Emily! I'm tired of it."   
"No! I am not! I love Akatsuki like my own boy and I will not allow you to take another thing of mi-" Emily was than cut off, as Louis had leaped up from his chair and slapped her across the cheek hard, sending her back onto her butt and holding her cheek in pain. It began to swell up already, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
"Leave her ALONE!" Akatsuki yelled, jumping up from his chair and grabbed his bowl of oatmeal as he ran over, jumped up onto Louises back and slammed the bowl over his head. Louis yelled in pain and rage, as he grabbed Akatsuki by the arm and threw him into Emily, with his eyes widening in anger.  
"Leave him out of this Louis..it's between me and you.." Emily trembled, grabbing Akatsuki by the shoulders and pulling him close to her.  
"No, I'm tired of the both you! Ever since he entered into this house hold, you have somehoa kept talking back to me Emily and I've had enough! That boy is the cause of this and I will end the cause of it, TODAY. I will also end the pain in my back, that you have been putting in everyday since he has entered." Louis screamed in rage, as he reached for his whip keeping his sharp eyes on Emily and Akatsuki.  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Akatsuki yelled, pulling out of Emily's grip as he stood onto his feet and got infront of Emily in defensive. *Feels just like the time I wanted to do the exact same for Doremi when I saw her get hurt...* Akatsuki thought, as he felt a slight flashback creeping up from his mind. *No pay attention! I will not let him hurt her anymore!* Akatsuki thought with anger, as Louis glared down at Akatsuki like dirt.  
"Well you better be boy, since you will wish you never countered with me." Louis snarled, as he grabbed his whip and whipped it at Akatsuki.  
"No, keep him out of his fight." Emily cried, getting up onto her feet trembling and pulled Akatsuki back, taking the hit for him. Emily screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and began to sob quietly, trembling all over with a little flow of blood slowly creeping on the floor.  
"Don't hurt my mother!" Akatsuki screamed in rage, as he raced at Louis and dived at him, grabbing him by the stomach and tackling him down. Akatsuki than began to punch Louises face over and over again, as he flamed with hatred and began to show a little heat energy surrounding around his body.  
"Akatsuki stop it! Akatsuki stop it! You're killing him!" Emily screamed in the background, but Akatsuki ignored her wanting to finish him off.  
*I want to finish him! He deserves to die from hurting others! He will pay! I will not let him ruin my life again! No!* Akatsuki thought, not notcing that Louis was bleeding from the nose and jaw who was unconious.  
"Stop it!" Emily screamed, as she had her arms around Akatsuki's waist now and managed to pull him away who was waving his fists in the air and was breathing heavily.  
"Two wrongs don't make a right...two wrongs don't make a right..." Emily repeated, as streams of tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Akatsuki than stopped waving his fists as he than realized what had happened, he had just knocked out his own foster father.  
"Oh no..oh no.." Akatsuki whispered, as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. Akatsuki shrank to his knees on the floor, as he starred at Louises body wondering if he was dead or unconious. *What have I done?* Akatsuki thought, before hearing a loud crack noise ringing in his ears and collapsed to the floor unconious with Louis standing behind him holding up piece of a chair arm.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akatsuki began to hear sobbing in the ringing of his ears, but could only see black. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and saw the kitchen room all blury but saw a figure bending over another figuring who had there face in there hands. "Emily?" Akatsuki called weakly, as he slowly raised his back off the ground and glanced around. His vision came into focus as he saw it was Emily who was bending over Louis who was sobbing.  
"Go Akatsuki..I will fix things.." Emily whispered through tears, as Akatsuki was about to say something but noticed there was a knife in her hands and saw a puddle of blood underneath Louis. At once Akatsuki knew what happened, Emily had finally defended herself. Akatsuki had the worst feeling it had have been at his risk that she used it but didn't want to know. Akatsuki slowly got onto his feet and than walked out of the kitchen, as he walked out to the living room.  
"I'm a horrible person..what have I done. I had no right." Akatsuki whispered to himself, not wanting to think of what his friends Leon, Fujio and Toru would say if they found out he of all people did such a thing. *They will never want to speak or look up to me again..that was the most horrible thing I have ever done..I never want to become like I did in there...to many bad memories...to many...* Akatsuki thought, as thoughts raced through his mind that he could barely keep up with.   
"Akatsuki..." A familiar voice echoed in the living room, as Akatsuki stopped in his tracks and glanced around.  
"Hello..?" Akatsuki said, beginning to feel a cold air rush inside of him.   
"Help..Akatsuki...help!" The voice echoed, as Akatsuki than turned his head and saw the television on. He knew that voice, it belonged to one of his close friends that he hadn't seen since they seperated to hide from the master. Why it could only belong to the joker himself...  
"Leon?" Akatsuki called out, as the television began to glow.  
"Help me!" Leon's voice echoed from the teleivision, as Akatsuki apporached the television with caution. Akatsuki noticed a small figure of Leon inside of it who seemed to be disappearing as the seconds went by.   
"Leon this better not be one of your jokes.." Akatsuki said quickly, as he began to feel hot as he approached the television.  
"Help..." Leon yelled one last time, as he than disappeared from the television screen.  
"LEON!" Akatsuki yelled, as he than fell down onto his knees and began to yell in pain. The television began to jump up and down as sparks flew from it and barely missing Akatsuki. *No...it's him...I can feel him..he's come back...he's found us...it's all my fault...if I hadn't been so angry he wouldn't have found me..now everyone is at risk...no...oh make it stop..I have let my friends down..it's all my fault...oh please let him only get me and not my friends...* Akatsuki thought, as he clutched his hands to his forehead and began to feel like jelly.  
"Akatsuki?" A voice said in the background, as Emily began to slowly step into the living room to only find Akatsuki beginning to being sucked into the television. The television made hissing noises and suddenly shot out a big green beam, as it hit Akatsuki and he screamed in pain.   
"I'm sorry!" Akatsuki screamed in pain, as he began to tremble all over and sweat poured down his face. He began to shake unsteadily as he was being lifted into the ground as the room around him began to turn different colours. A bright red beam than shoot out of the screen as it colladed with Akatsuki who was glowing green and floating, as he than bursted into a pile of ashes that fell to the ground slowly.   
"Akatsuki!!!!!" A voice screamed, as Emily rushed into the living room with the knife still in her hand, as she dropped to her knees and dropped it. "No...my baby no..." Emily repeated, as she began to rock back and fourth on her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. The television suddenly gave a gaging noise and stopped rocking as the green light around it flickered off in silence, returning to the state it orginally was. Now standing in the place where Akatsuki last stood was a pile of ashes that looked identical to the ones that replaced Leon that same day, disappearing without a trace into the television. All that remains now is who is next, Fujio or Toru? 


	4. Chapter 3- Two Down, Two To Go

Chapter 3- Two down, Two to go  
  
"Sorry to cut in to the program "How to make it big" but a important exclusive news broadcast will cut in in 10....9...." a voice cut in on the television set where 5 young kids were curling and climbing over a young boy wizard name Toru.  
"Rats! This better be quick, he was going to explain how to do make-up on guys without it being noticed!" Toru yelled out, who was pulling off the kids in frustration. Toru was always caught watching these programs since his dream was to be a actor, singer, rich and famous so it would help him experience what he'd have to go through.  
"Uncle Toru! I wanna watch "Flipper the flying dolphin." wailed a small blonde hair boy who was on top of his head and tugging his hair.   
"Famous Toru! NOT Uncle Toru! I am not related to you brats!" Toru growled, pulling the boy off his head, wishing he never agreed to babysitting the neighbors kids. 'Why does it have to look so easy on TV? It I'd known it would take work would have said no. Well at least I'm getting paid.' Toru thought as he managed to hold the kids down from climbing into his hair.  
"A strange incident has occurred in wizard history today. Not only has it happened at the exact of this hour when Aphrodite was killed but have disappeared the same way." A reporter boomed over the television set, as the kids suddenly quieted down and stopped climbing on Toru from the sound of her name, Aphrodite.  
"Great another long murder story, why now?" Toru sighed out loud, as he reached for the remote as the reporter began again.  
"Two young wizard boys at the age of 12 who were adopted into their families 3 months ago have disappeared into the remains of black ashes. The witnesses claimed the television set was jumping up and down, than shot out a beam that made them float than exploded into the ashes. These boys were named Akatsuki and Leon, who were both close friends." The reporter than held up two pictures, one of Akatsuki smiling who was standing next to Emily and the other one was Leon holding his basketball.  
Toru than froze in his place, as he choked and began to cough, pulling his hand away from the remote. "L-Leon...and Akatsuki?! No it can't be possible!" Toru whispered as the sparkle in his eyes was replaced with pools of water that were building up.  
"People are saying that they could have been related to the members of the first "eternity" and Aphrodite placed a curse on all who were related before she died. There has been a report of wizards and witches disappearing in the past on this very date in odd ways. There has only been recorded 4 witches and 4 wizards taken on this day, so we are all wondering who is next? Two boys are gone, two more to go? Who of the young girl witches will be taken? We will update on this news report during the day. For the time being, please do not let your children watch television alone and keep a close eye on them. Be sure to bless your TV of anti-magic spells for today. If you have any info call in at...." The reporter's voice faded in Toru's mind, making himself not believe a single word.   
'No, it's just a joke they are playing....yeah that's it! I'm going to kill them when I see them!' Toru thought, having his mind made-up.  
"AAAAAaaaaahh! Turn it off, turn it off!" A young red-haired girl screamed, running away from the television in sobs.  
"WAH!" The other 4 kids followed, running into the kitchen in big fits.  
"You stupid children, it's not real! My friends Akatsuki and Leon are just playing a sick trick." Toru explained, getting up from his spot and entering into the kitchen.  
"Ah! Your 1 of them!" The blonde boy from earliar (who wanted to watch "flipper the flying dolphin"),between his sobbing fits.  
"Run!" A brown haired girl screamed, as they ran away from Toru.  
"What are you talking about?! Come back you dumb babies!" Toru growled, breaking into a jog into the next room. When he entered the, he saw no signs of the babies. "Come here little annoying babies...I won't hurt you...not much anyway if you show yourselves..." Toru said between his teeth, as only silence responded. "Fine, get diaper rash! Don't come running to me when you have a red rash hurting your ass!" Toru hissed, crossing his arms and turned on his heel heading out of the room. In the distance he heard a loud burp, some giggles and than more silence.  
"It was just a joke, right?" Toru said out loud to himself, as he entered back into the living room where the television was showing the ending credits of "How to make it big" and some music playing in the background. Toru than slumped onto the brown couch, feeling suddenly exhausted. "A little beauty sleep won't hurt..." Toru whispered, as his eyes closed and he fell into a long restful sleep...or so he thought.  
~~~~  
"Ring...ring...ring...ring....ring...." The noise that filled the silence in Toru's sleep, as he slowly regained consciousness from his sleep world.   
"Toru, get up!" A voice said sharply, as Toru's eyes snapped open. He rolled over and expected to hit the floor but he never felt a thing. His vision came back into place slowly and only saw thin air. It was as if he was floating in mid-air.  
"Oh my cow, you have to be kidding!" Toru cried out, as he glanced down and saw the couch underneath him. "Alright, put me down you two! As if your TV joke wasn't bad enough-" Toru was cut off by hearing a distance voice coming from his watch next to the couch's stand.  
"Toru! Pick up! Don't you dare be gone like Akatsuki and Toru!" A soft voice screamed through, who sounded like they were sobbing.  
"Little fry?" Toru whispered, trying to hold back tears. It was his little brother, his best friend, and the brains of the Flat4 group....  
"Fujio!" Toru yelled, trying to move from the spot he was floating in but couldn't budge. Without warning, a green light slammed into Toru as he screamed in pain and began to feel his bones shifting. Toru shit his eyes tightly, as sweat began to trickle down from his forehead and down his cheek.  
"Help...Toru...help." A voice whispered, that made Toru snap open his eyes in fear. Floating before him was his foster fathers television set glowing a bright green colour that had a beam shooting on him.  
"Run Toru...run..." Another voice said, as the television screen flickered on and showed....  
"Akatsuki! Leon!" Toru yelled, as his eyes widened in fear.  
"Fight it!" Akatsuki said, as he than screamed in pain and faded from the screen.  
"Help us! It hurts!" Leon screamed, placing both his hands on the television screen glass as a light was seen than he disappeared into the blackness.  
"He found us....it all makes sense now...he somehow has found us and will destroy us...how could master find us?!" Toru thought, as he felt more pain shoot through his body. While this was occurring, the talking watch spoke quietly, "I'm coming Toru! I will save you!" The watch than began to make a hissing noise and than shot up into the air as it spun around. A bubble than began to enlarge from it, just meters under Toru. Inside the large purple bubble, was a small figure in the center of it. "POP!" The bubble than exploded as Fujio appeared out of nowhere, in its place was glowing a slight orange.  
"Fujio no! Get out of here!" Toru yelled just as a red beam shot out from the television and went straight towards him.  
"No!" Fujio yelled, as he threw his hands forward and shot a beam at the television set. The beam went right through the screen as it disappeared inside.  
"Get out of here little fry, you're our only chance!" Toru ordered, as the red beam clashed into Toru. Toru slowly began to disappear into the red beam that collided into him.  
"Toru! NO! Take me instead!" Fujio screamed, with tears filling in his eyes as he ran towards the beam and Toru. He than jumped into the red beam making it suddenly flicker into an orange colour for a second and than flickered back to red as it threw Fujio across the room onto his stomach.  
"NO!" Toru screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks and than exploded from sight as a pile of black ashes feel to the ground slowly. The red beam than disappeared back into the floating television, as the television began to float down to the ground.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fujio screamed as he threw his fists in anger at the ground as it shook slightly. His vision was blurred with tears only seeing the trace of the television going back to its original spot. "It's all my fault...its all my fault...I couldn't save them...Akatsuki...Leon....Toru....if I found out sooner...I-I-I could have saved them..." Fujio whispered, as he slowly got onto his knees. "Take me....don't leave me alone...I'm nothing without them....come back...I don't want to be alone..." Fujio said, as his voice got louder and louder. He began to slowly crawl towards the television screen, as rivers of water gushed from his dull sad orange eyes and traveled down his cheeks than scattered onto the carpet. Fujio outstretched his hand out onto the television screen as he reached it, placing his cheek against it as he sobbed hard. "Take me..." Fujio whispered, as he pulled his cheek away from the screen to face it. "Take me...." Fujio said a little louder, as he placed both his hands on the screen and pressed on it. "TAKE ME!" Fujio screamed, as he slammed his fists against the glass and snapped his head back to face the ceiling as he sobbed once more.   
'It's over...it's actually over...they're gone...he's found them...' Fujio thought, as he closed his eyes and raised his hand to whipe away the tears.  
"FUJIO! WATCH OUT!" Fujio heard, as he began to choke and felt his body tremble. He slowly opened his eyes to see a red arm grabbing him by his throat from the television and was squeezing it.  
"I'm sorry..." Fujio whispered, as one tear fell down his cheek and onto the ground as he didn't bother to fight back at the arm. He began to cough heavily from the lack of oxygen he was not receiving. Fujio began to glow a light green as he faded from sight and than exploded into a pile of black ashes that slipped through the red arms hands grip onto the floor slowly. The arm disappeared into the television set, leaving two piles of ashes on the ground where Fujio and Toru last stood. 


	5. Chapter 4- Top Secret

Abracadabra: One Way or Another  
Chapter 4: Top Secret  
  
Author Notes: Sorry for not have updating this story for so long! It has been ready with school and since I have a break for about a week I decided to at least add one chapter to this since I'm sure I have left a few of you in suspense to what happened! I promise that I will add at least 1 chapter a week now to this story so it can be fair since I know I hate authors that don't update at least a week and keep you waiting. Please enjoy reading this story and let me know if there is anything you want to see in here or anything I should change on how I'm doing this story. As usual, I own the idea of this story and everything except for the Flat4 since they were not created by me (unfortunately *sniff*). Enjoy :)  
  
Note to reviewers: Thank you ginnylicious and Primera (*wave*) for reviewing this story! I'm glad at least two people read this over besides myself! Hopefully more OD fans come across this fanfic and learn about these villains through this since there is so little OD stories out there as it is. I appreciate it you both! I diaciate this chapter to the both of you :)  
  
~~~  
  
" It will not be easy but it's not impossible. A world created for those who were born for it sounds sir-real, but is it? Every wizard and witch wonders why they are brought upon this world and search for it. Some succeed and discover, others fail miserably spending a lifetime to discover the answer, however, there are others who have there future find them. They are trained to prepare for the future before them to prepare them for it. Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon, and Toru, you are 4 in a million to be chosen for this task. You are the hope of all worlds and together...you will free us..."  
Akatsuki opened his eyes, shooting up from his back as sweat poured down his forehead. ' Where am I? ' The thought ran through his mind as he slowly turned his head in every direction to see his surroundings. "Darkness..." He whispered carelessly from his lips, as he shivered back in response. Akatsuki slowly rises onto his knees as he brushed a bang away from his pale face expecting to see a monster come leap up at him at any second to kill him off.  
"Are you Akatsuki-san?" A soft voice whispered from behind him as he climbed onto his feet and turned around quickly stumbling on thin air clumsily.  
"Who wants to know?" Akatsuki said in fear, as his purple eyes darted around the empty space wildly. A patch of fog floated in as it began to thicken to form the figures of a human. The stranger that the fog created slowly came out of the fog stopped several meters away from where Akatsuki was standing. He could only make out that this stranger was wearing some kind of black clothe with yellow writing characters on it that hide there complete body from head to toe. It was designed in the way of a cloak that the wise wizards and witches wore.  
"Sorry, so rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Angelia Hikari and I am here to serve the one named Akatsuki." Angelia said, as they bowed before him. He could not make out their face since it was completely covered in a metal fabric designed with holes.  
"Hey, I am Akatsuki." Akatsuki responded, as he held out his hand slowly before Angelia. Angelia glanced at it suspiciously for a second but than placed there hand into his very slowly. Akatsuki kissed it lightly as he whispered, "You may stand-up my lady since no one needs to bow before me."  
"How did you-" She began, as she slowly rises from her knees onto her feet.  
"The tone of your voice and your name made me figure." Akatsuki cut in, as she nodded slowly in response. "So just tell me, where am I? Why am I here? And where are my friends?" Akatsuki asked with sincerity in his voice.  
~~~  
  
Fujio it's all right to wake up. There is much to be said." A soft voice rang through his ears, as it filled his empty mind. Fujio responded as his eyelids fluttered open slowly as his melting brown eyes focused on a figure leaning over him.  
"Who are you?" Fujio's dry lips mouthed but no sound came out of them. Fujio cleared his throat feeling it was soar and very dry from the incident before hand.  
"Gomen, I am Fella Hikari and Mister Fujio I am here to serve you." The figure above him whispered. This figure named Fella was a woman just like Angelia and was wearing the same clothe designed as a cloak except the characters glowing were reflecting a colour of orange.  
Fujio slowly rises up from his spot as he asked, "Where am I?" Fella slides a piece of Fujio's hair behind his ear as she rose from her knees. Fella raised her arms in excitement, as she turned to face Fujio and it looked like she was smiling through the metal ringing facemask.  
"You are where you belong Fujio. A very rare and beautiful world that so few know about. I welcome you to the world of Maryoku!" Fujio raised raised his eyebrow in response but a glint could be seen in his eyes.  
~~~  
  
"So you just happen to find me lying here miss or mr...?" Leon spoke, pausing, as he didn't know the name of the figure that was sitting on his knee before him.  
"Well you could have asked earlier before you were freaking out!" The figure spoke with a giggle, as they leaped off of his knees and did a slight pose. "My name is Lemon Hikari, and I am here to serve the one named Leon." The figure said, as they bowed before him. Lemon wore the exact same outfit just like Angelia and Fella except the writings on her cloth that was formed like a cloak was reflecting a green light.   
"Alright Miss. Lemon, so you are sent to serve me, right? Well I already got the part of you telling me excitedly that this place is called...."  
"Maryoku!" Lemon cut in excitedly, as Leon just nodded and looked at her weirdly before deciding to continue.  
"Right, anyway you still need to answer this. Why am I here?" Leon stated, getting onto the balls of his feet and than straightened up to stand up before Lemon. Lemon looked like she was smiling through the metal-circled mask that covered her face, as she took Leon's hand and kissed it lightly.  
"I am surprised you were not told back where you came from dear Leon. You are different from any other witch or wizard who was lived in your generation. You are to do great things, that no one could do except your friends Akatsuki, Toru and Fujio. They will be along your side the whole time and that is what will make you all succeed. Without the four of you, than we will all be gone." Lemon spoke, as if she was telling a tale she was told so many times when she was a little girl.  
"Okay, but Lemon answer my question." Leon began, when Lemon walked forward and put her finger on top of his lip to silence him. "Let me finish Leon, and than your answers will all be answered. I promise." Lemon whispered, as she took her finger off of his lip and turned around taking a few steps back away from him. Lemon than turned around, as her hands were glowing a green colour as a slight fog cloud floated to her hands. Lemon whispered a few words he couldn't understand, as the fog swirled up into a spring as a ball went on top of the spring, glowing brightly. "Come look Leon...I will just show you want to know."   
"Erm...okay." Leon whispered back, as he walked towards Lemon who was starring at the ball as if concentrating to keep it there. He stopped right in front of Lemon and the ball made of fog, as he gazed down into it.  
" Years before you were born, there was a evil that filled the wizard and witch world. I am sure you have heard this story about how wizards treated witches like slaves and used them only for instruments to keep the wizard race going." Lemon paused, as she looked to Leon who just nodded to the response. "Well that one witch who created that war, Aphrodite, she created more than just wars. Our world now has evil all around it and never will get out of the hands of it since she started it. Now there are gangs of evil and good who against one another since it will always be that way now. There is however, one thing that both of them fear, is her. Everyone thinks she is gone.... but that's not true. There is a reason why she was defeated that one hour by the "Eternity"; it was because those who were chosen to defeat her again were born that one-day. She was weakened since they were born with her power and that there was more than one, but less than five. Aphrodite threatened she would be born again in another form and take back what is hers, and destroy our chance. Well Leon, she is coming soon. The spell that they used to make her fall asleep is slowly weakening. Aphrodite is growing stronger as the weeks go by, since there is so much hatred in the Earth. She feeds off of all the fights, wars and anything violent since that is her power source." Lemon stopped, as glanced up from her fog orb as Leon was gazing into the orb who was seeing the actions of the war and what Aphrodite looked like since it reflected the words Lemon said and turned them into actions.   
"Why do I need to know this?" Leon said at last, when his gaze met with Lemon's. Lemon gazed back at the orb as she said so soft Leon had to move closer to hear her, "You are one of the many others who was born on that date Leon. With that, your power source is very powerful compared to any boy your age. With your power, we could use that to defeat Aphrodite from taking over our world again and just maybe, you may be one of the four. It is unknown who the four are but we will find out once they battle against Aphrodite. We need you and your friends Leon, since you will help us free her from her grips of hatred on this world. She still lives among us through spirit and we can not waste any days of not preparing for when she will return. Who knows how strong she will be, or how many followers she will get again. We need you to agree to go into training to help us destroy her so we don't fall into the terrible events of history again."  
Lemon than panted slightly from trying to fit it all at once into one breathe, since she knew she had very little time to give him to give his decision about this. "You are one in a few Leon to get such a chance like this. No one knows about this training school or about us. If you join us, you must keep it secret and not tell anyone. You will not be known in the wizard world since we have made it look like the work of Aphrodite with the ashes but really that is our way to getting people into our world. Please say you will help us." Lemon explained, as she waved her hand and the fog disappeared into thin air.   
"I can't make a decision like this! Not without seeing my friends first." Leon said at last, as Lemon sniffed slightly and nodded her head.   
"So brave of you young Leon. I know it must be hard to do such a thing...but we all had to go through it and I know if you make the right decision you will not be sorry." Lemon said, as she went onto her knees before Leon and took his hand, squeezing it.  
' What a weird girl. ' Leon thought, but didn't mind being bowed at every once and a while.  
~~~  
"Alright so I'm in this world, am here for a purpose to train if I agree to defeat that evil witch and you are here to serve me?" Toru said slightly confused, who was standing before a young woman who was bowing before him and not raising her head up. She wore the same clothe designed as a cloak just like Lemon, Angelia and Fella except her characters were glowing a blue colour.   
"Yes, Trina explained all she could to you young Toru. I hopefully have helped you make up your mind that you will join us. You will help our mission so very much, just as your other friends are deciding at this very moment too!" The stranger said, as if his decision meant the world to her.  
"Well Trina..I can't make such a decision without my friends! Where are they?!" Toru demanded, not being the patient one for riddles that Trina had been sending at him for about the last half an hour.   
"Easy! They are only in a waiting room just like this one you are in! You must all decide before we can let you go anywhere!" Trina explained, as she raised to her feet very slowly.  
"Look Trina, this may sound really corny and stupid but I'm nothing without Fujio, Leon and Akatsuki! If one of us makes the decision not to go we will not be the Flat4 anymore! We should be able to meet so we can make the same decision!" Toru explained, placing his hands on top of Trina's shoulders and looking her directly into his eyes.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Toru but I can't do that....that wouldn't be fair to the other chosen ones too..they never got to do such a thing...you must decide now Toru...you have wasted enough time as it is. You must decide now or else we will send you back to where we found you and you can go back to the life you had." Trina stuttered softly, as she took a step back and pulled Toru's grip off of her shoulders.  
' I don't want to go back to such a place! ' Toru decided in his mind, as Trina began to fade and the dimension around him. "Trina! wait! I'll go! I'll help fight and train! I do not want to go back to that world that is for sure! You just better be hopeful my friends made the same decision!" Toru yelled, as he ran after Trina who held out her hand to him. Toru grabbed onto her hand, as they both glowed and disappeared from the waiting room.  
~~~  
"I'll go. I do not want such a world like ours to disappear from extinction. From reading up on our world history it sounds horrible. I do not want us to make the same mistakes and if I can make a difference in helping our world I will take the stepping stone to help." Fujio said, as he slowly bent down to Fella in front of him. Fella than nodded, as she held out her hand to him.  
"Come. You must meet up with those who have decided to come join in the training and than you will get further instructions to what will happen." Fella said, as Fujio nodded and took her hand, as they both began to glow.  
"Fujio...one more thing before we depart...thank you." Fella whispered, as they flickered and than disappeared from the dimension heading to meet up with those who agreed.  
~~~  
"This is just crazy! Sure I've read all about this, but a secret organization to stop her?! Sounds like a X-Files episode to be discovered!" Leon said angrily, as he crossed his arms and Lemon remained silent for seconds after as if she was hurt.  
"Fine, if you do not want to help save your world than you can go back to where you came from. I will not feel sorry for someone who goes back because he is afraid when he might be one of the four chosen to save our world! Why go back when you have a gift to help people Leon?! Worse, what if all your friends agree and you are all alone?" Lemon said with determination, trying to win Leon's mind over.  
"My friends wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for-" Leon than stopped, when he saw Lemon begin to flicker. "Lemon, what is happening?! You're flickering!" Leon cried out, taking a step back from her.  
"Your time has run out now Leon, I am sorry. You have to decide now and if I disappear with this dimension than you have accepted not to come. I am sorry." Lemon whispered, as she turns her back and begins to walk away. Leon stood there frozen for a second, not too sure what to do. So many things were racing through his mind but he knew he had to do something right for once in his life.  
"I'll do it..." Leon whispered, as Lemon stopped slowly and was almost completely faded. "Wait up Lemon! I'm coming! I will help fight! What else am I going to do with my life anyway? I guess being a clown is crossed out if our world will be chaos anyway." Leon said, as he ran towards Lemon, who he only saw her hand that was visible. Leon jumped and reached out his hand, as he grabbed onto her hand and they disappeared from sight out of the dimension.  
~~~  
"Please hurry strong one. Your time is almost up." Angelia pleaded before Akatsuki, as he bites his lip afraid he would make the wrong decision under such pressure. Angelia slowly began to flicker before his eyes and he knew instantly what his answer was.  
"I will do it Angel. It is about time our world got some saving and I will help out in such an event. I am honored to be asked such a thing and I am sure my friends agreed to do the challenge along with me since we are after all the Flat4. Nothing can spilt us apart, not even Aphrodite." Akatsuki responded, as a smile crossed his lips.  
"Grab my hand now!" Angelia ordered, as Akatsuki did and they glowed a bright yellow colour until they flickered and disappeared into the air leaving the dimension behind and going to there future destination where they would meet with the others.  
~~~  
  
One as one, Toru and Trina appeared, Fujio and Fella, Leon and Lemon, Akatsuki and Angelia along with four other girls with boys next to them that they didn't recognize. Before any one of them could say a word to one another, a voice interrupted all their thoughts forcing them to turn all around.  
"Welcome to our world young ladies and gentleman. You are the chosen ones and you will wander into a world no one as lucky as you have been able to see. Welcome to Maryoku, the world of magic!"  
~~  
  
What will happen now? The boys have accepted on this dangerous mission to go to training along with four unknown witches who agreed to go on such a mission to save there world! Find out in the next chapter just what this world is like and what problems they will first face in the world Maryoku! 


End file.
